Plan Alphabet
by dark lil'angel2be
Summary: This times mission is about: Shade lying about his 'girlfriend' to the WHOLE school, now he's trying to find his 'perfect girl'. There are so many girls out there, but he's way to picky. But there's a girl right in front of him that's the perfect girl, but nooo, he doesn't want her to be his 'girl'.
1. Plan A-nonymous

**Plan: "Alphabet"**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that I haven't been here on fanfiction anymore <strong>

**#Sadness, Sadness everywhere…. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the storyline itself.**

* * *

><p><strong>Plan: <span>A<span>nonymous**

" Shade-sama! Shade-sama! Please marry me! Please marry!" Fangirls surrounding the popular guys at the school gate, squealed and yelled.

Shade growled at them㈐2, he wanted all of them away. But the growling didn't make them go away, no, the opposite happened.

They stayed and squealed even more! " Kyaaa!~Shade-sama is mad! He's even cuter when he's mad!"

㈐2Shade really hates it when someone calls him 'Cute' sounds so, unmanly. Bright who is also one of the popular guys sweat-dropped.

He whispered to Shade's ear: " Why don't you tell them that you someone you like, and won't look at anyone else?"

When Bright leaned in to whisper to Shade, girls squalled more! "BL! BL" They yelled out and blushed!

When Bright finished whispering he stood back up " Listen up everyone-" Shade stared " I'm sorry to turn you all down, but I already have a lovely person I my life."

The girls stopped squealing and screaming and whispers could be heard around the school gates.

"What's she like!?" Someone yelled, as if on cue everyone turned their heads to Shade.

Shade froze a little but calmly explained his 'Dream' girl: "W-well, she's cute but she doesn't like wearing 'girly' clothing, funny, always very happy, loves uhh-" He stopped, but then noticed someone eating a lollipop " She loves candy, she's also really sportive, she's the kindest girl I've ever met, she's very clumsy, and she likes to play video games, she's a little of the nerdy-geek side, she isn't a super model, but to me, she's the perfect girl."

Shade then proudly looked around; everyone had his or her mouth wide open. "Whoa, Shade, she sounds… Great." Bright said, even though he knows he's just making that up.

The fangirls also had gotten quiet, they glanced at each other. " She sounds like the perfect girlfriend, Shade. You'll be very happy with her.. Could be please meet Shade-sama's queen!?" One of the fangirls said, which everyone agreed to.

Shade shrugged but eventually agreed: " Well, I guess so. But my girl is very busy with club activities at her school."

The people who were surrounding Bright and Shade then 'whoohoo'-ed.

**Later that day~ **

" Shit! Bright, how the f*ck am I going to find that kind of girl?!" Shade yelled through his IPhone.

' Well, I don't know Shade. You were the one who made that up.. Maybe you should ask Rein?' Bright said through the other line.

" But she's a f*cking supermodel, Bright! I told everyone that she wasn't a model!"

' Sorry dude, but I don't know, I mean: _You wouldn't want me to dress up like your dream girl, do you?_' Bright joked.

"…"

'H-hey, why are you being quiet?' Bright.

" Bright, come to my home now, asap!" Shade yelled and hangs up.

**A few minutes later~**

Bright's now by Shade's home, and not happy at all.

" Well Bright-kun, I never knew you would look this good, _with my clothes on_…" Milkey – Shade's younger sister- said as she was fixing Bright's long wig.

Bright didn't look very pleased with this, Shade was holding his laughter…

" I shouldn't have said that earlier, did I?" Bright said as he looked at himself in the mirror.

Milkey nodded " You should have kept your mouth..- And done! Now you look like… A girl!" Milkey said.

Bright opened his eyes and looked with horror at himself; he touched the mirror " Is… Is this me?! Milkey, what have you done?!" He cried out.

" Hihi, I made you look _b-e-a-utiful_, Bright-kun! I mean Bianca-chan!" Milkey laughed. Bright growled…

" Now, now Bianca-chan. Let show your beauty to Shade-nii."

Bright did as told and turned around to Shade, and he couldn't keep his laughter. Thus, he ended up rolling on the floor.

" This is not funny, Shade!" Bright yelled at him and tackled Shade. Milkey sweet-dropped and tried to put them apart, no use.

'Ding-Dong!' the doorbell rang, soon followed with the door opening. " Oh, hi there, Altezza and Rein. Come in." An older woman said and closed the door again.

Upstairs, the guys paused. " Which one of you called them in?" Shade asked while he in a headlock of Bright. " Maybe I did, I think so.." Bright said out loud…

Then the tables turned and Bright is now the one who's in a headlock. And then the door to Shade's room had opened.

" Hey guys!-sss, girls?" Altezza said as she looked weirdly at Shade, who's ontop of a 'girl'.

" What's wrong Altezza?... " Someone said behind her, and peeked beside, she gasped " Shade, what are you doing?!"

" Rein!" Shade jumped off of Bright " Nothing! It's not what you're thinking!" Shade said blushing, while he followed Rein's movement.

Who's helping the 'girl' up. " Sorry for his actions, he's a real sweet-heart if you get to know him. Please don't break up with him."

'Doonnggg~'

…. Shade, Milkey and Bright froze to the spot… ' She really believes that he's/ I'm a girl?'

Altezza then shook her head and was back by her senses " Aniki? What are you doing here?" She then said.

" Aniki?" Rein repeated, and then it hit her. " Bright-kun!? Why are you dressed like… A girl!" Rein said surprised and helped Bright up.

" Well-" Bright started, he glanced over at Shade who was signaling him to 'shut-up'.

" I was just trying to help Milkey, since we weirdly enough have the same size of clothes." Bright said and glanced at Milkey who looked bewildered at him.

" Is that true Milkey?" Altezza said with arms crossed. " Uh, yeah it's true. Weird that we have the same size, right?"

" Right.." Bright said, Altezza and Rein glanced over at the two of them. " Well, I guess, that's true, since Milkey still doesn't have any boobs and Aniki is very skinny. Do you even work out? You're so skinny, and I don't see any six-pack. You should work out more to make a certain girl fall for you." Altezza said while looking at Rein's direction.

" Altezza!" Bright yelled and tackled her " Let's go home!" And opened the door to run downstairs. ….

" Shade-nii, Bright-kun still is wearing my clothes.." Milkey said and sadly pointed at the door. Few minutes later Bright came back.

" People started to look at me, and then I noticed I still was wearing this! Get me out of this, Milkey!" Bright cried out, he also had let go of Altezza.

" Hai, hai, Bright-kun…" Milkey said.

**The following day (which was a Saturday)**

Shade and Bright were hang around in Starry Mall, to find a candidate for Shade's fake dream girl.

" What about her?" Bright suggested as he pointed at a girl with green hair and crystal blue eyes, wearing overly cute clothing.

" Naahh, too… Cute… I told them she's cute, but doesn't like wearing girly clothes." Shade said and looked around for more girls.

" What about her?" Bright suggested again as he pointed to a girl with black loose straight hair and purple eyes, wearing a shirt with ' Hello!' on it, ripped jeans and white sneakers.

" Maybe, but no. She already has a boyfriend.." Shade said as he pointed at a guy with brown hair who's leaning on the girls shoulder and laughing.

" Maybe it's just her male friend?" Bright said, as he watched them, they didn't show any signs of affection.

" Maybe it's her best friend slash boyfriend." Shade said and walked further. Bright rolled his eyes.

" I never knew you were this picky on girlfriends…" He said as he trailed behind Shade.

" Shut up.." Shade said looking back at Bright, not watching what's happing in front of him.

" Look out!" Someone yelled in front of Shade, it was too late for Shade to react and fell on the ground with the person on top of him.

Shade opened his eyes only to look into red ones. It was a girl, who's on top of him.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you; I was looking for the little puppy, Bo. Have you seen one somewhere?" The girl with red eyes and matching red hair in ponytails said.

Shade, who was still on the ground, shook his head: "No, I'm sorry, I didn't see one around here. And umm, people are staring at us, so could you get off me please?"

The girls titled her head in confusion, but then looked at her position and blushed furiously. " I'm so sorry!" She said and got up.

Shade got up on his own. " I am so sorry again! It wasn't my intention to do this, ohh. Lately I'm so busy with _club activities at school_. That's also probably why I'm so confused and dazed lately, it's all the fault of that stupid male _soccer team _that _we (Girls) soccer team_ can't play on the field! Aaahhhh! What am I blabbering about to a stranger! No offence, thought! I'm so _clumsy_; a few minutes ago I almost fell in the fountain because of Bo!" She talks too much, that you could see, but she's very cute that's a fact. Thought, she has no sense of fashion.

This was going on in Shade's head~

'Club Activities at school'

'Soccer team'

'Clumsy'

'Cute'

' Why the f*ck are people still staring?'

' Why was she on top of me?'

' Is this fate? Or is it destiny?'

' I think I found my dream girl!'

" Shade! Yo, Shade? You still here?" Bright shook Shade awake.

" Uh-oh? Where is she?!" Shade said as he noticed he was sitting on a bench.

" That red haired girl? Another girl with orange hair took her away before she could apologize again. She's cute, funny and really pure."

" I know, did you got her name?"

" Nope, sorry man."

" Damnit…

" Why?"

" She perfect, she's the dream girl that I've been looking for since forever!" Shade said and proudly looked into space.

"…." Bright rolled his eyes at Shade, he then patted his back " Okay mister, let's go home for now. It's getting pretty late.."

" What late? It's 14:36 pm, last time I looked." Shade said. Bright sighed " Last time you looked. It's half past 8, Shade. You were so focussed on finding the 'perfect' girl that you haven't been looking at the time."

" Ugh, fine.." He said and walked to the exit of the mall.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! Guys! How you doing? Hope you liked this first chapter of my new story ' Plan Alphabet!' <strong>

**You know that I'm a slow updater and writer, but I do still hope that you're going to following to see any update. **

**See you guys next time! **

**Review , follow and favourite, maybe? :3**


	2. Plan B-eauty

**Plan Alphabet**

* * *

><p><strong>Long time no see! I've been keeping up with my projects! <strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anime and characters**

**BY THE WAY: I think this story will be focusing on the guys more then the girls! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Plan: <span>B<span>eauty**

" So what are you going to do?"

Bright and Shade are currently in Shade's room, discussing the matter of a certain boy's dream girl. Shade sat in front of the computer while Bright was reading a magazine on Shade's bed.

" I'm still trying to find that girl," Shade answered.

" The one with red hair, we saw at the mall?"

" Yeah, her," after that Shade didn't say a word.

After a long time, Bright finally got out of bed and walked over to Shade and see what the hell he's doing! He peeking over Shade's shoulder and saw that he was literally going to every school in the province to look up pictures to find that girl.

He's reallly working hard for that one girl, oh, if only she knew what he was doing just to find her. Bright stared as he watched Shade click away each picture, " Still trying to find her?"

" Yeah, it's quiet difficult you know."

" Why are you even working hard to get that girl? I mean, there are a lot other pretty girls that could mach your description of the dream girl," Bright said, until he caught the look in Shade's eyes, they're burning with passion and lust? " Unless-" he added.

" unless, what?" Shade raised the tip of his eye brow, as he glanced up at him.

" Unless you got a thing for that girl."

" A thing? Bright please, my reputation is on the game here."

" So, you're saying that, your reputation is worth more then the girl you're practically using?"

" Yes-No! No, that's not it! I don't want to be seen as a liar by the whole school, and besides, maybe you're right, I'm kinda interested in her, but just in a friendly manner!"

Bright rolled his eyes, " Yeah, in a 'Friendly manner'. Sure Shade, I bet everyone's gonna believe that!"

Shade got annoyed by Bright, for the whole time talking about the girl and the fact that he has been watching him the whole time! He kicked him in his shins, " SHUT UP!"

" AGH!" Bright fell down on the floor. " Annoying drumstick," Shade muttered under his breath.

_**The next day, at school~ **_

Bright and Shade were walking through the sea of fangirls, they made their way to class before the bell rung. In their class, they sat like they were arranged on the first day of school.

The male teacher came in, followed by two girls, one of them was awefully familiar to Shade. However, both of them didn't wore their school's uniform. It was the uniform of the sister school of Shade and Bright! Cristella Academy! Shade and Bright's school is the Wonder Academy!

" Hello class, as you see these girls aren't one of our students. However, our school and our sister school, Cristella Academy! Have decided to do an exchange program! 2 female students of our school will be sent to the sister school in Cristella, Heavenly Star! Now, let's introduce our new students for the next 2 months!" the teacher montioned the girls to begin their introduction.

The first girl had orange hair in a high pony tail, " Hello! I'm Lione Fang! I'm 16, my hobbies are horse riding, juggling, and taming lions! My parents own a zoo in Cristella and I like to stay in the Lion or Tiger habitat, just because! Hehe, and my favourite color is orange and or yellow!" she then looked at her side.

There stood the familiar girl, he red hair with matching red eyes, the so called dream girl.

Shade immediatly sat straight up when he saw her red hair, his eyes never left the girl. However, there was another person who had their eyes on that same girl.

" Hi, I'm Fine Tsukino! I'm 15, my hobbies are soccer, dancing, singing, karate and eating sweets! My parents own their own company for singers and whatnot, and I like to stay there and listen to my friends and singers! Hihi, and my favourite color is pink or red!"

" Thank you girls, now, let's see," the teacher scanned the classroom to find two empty seats for the new students, " Lione, you can sit next to Rein, Rein, please raise your hand."

Rein raised her hand and Lione sat in the empty seat next to her, the two of them immediatly started a friendly conversation.

" Now you're seat, Fine. Mmhh, you can sit in front of Shade, Shade please raise your hand," the teacher said. However, he didn't raise his hand. " Shade. Shade! Moon! Shade Moon!"

Bright rolled his eyes at his best friend, he leaned over his desk and slapped Shade on his head, " Ow!" he yelped and turned back to him, " Why did you do that?!"

" You weren't paying attention!"

" I was paying attention!"

" To who?" Bright suddenly asked, with a little smug smile. Shade growled and raised his hand, " Took you long enough, Moon," the teacher said. The girl, Fine, went to her seat in front of Shade and besides a girl with platinum blond hair and emerald eyes. They felt a click from the moment they shook hands and started a really fun conversation about their sweet obsession.

But througout the lesson, Shade's attention Always shifted back to the lovely girl in front of him. He really couldn't take his eyes off of her, and everyone noticed that. Even the teacher joked about it, " Hey Moon, I know you're interested in her but could you please pay attention to the lesson too."

His classmates snickered at him, as Shade sled down on his chair to hide his emberassed face.

**Lunch~ **

After a few hours it was finally lunch, Bright and Shade never liked going to the cafetaria because of the crowds. So, they like to stay in their classroom. But as they approached their class, they weren't the only ones who wanted a quiet lunch.

2 girls were occupied in their own little world, they're the exchange students from Cristella Academy! Fine and Lione. The girls felt their pressence and turned their gaze at the door, where the guys stood. Somehow, Lione had a smug smile on her face as she glanced at Shade and then at her friend.

And Bright did the same thing.

" Hey guys, come on take a seat besides us!" Lione invited them, Fine's eyes widened at her friend's suggestion. But Lione paid no attention to Fine's facial expressions. Meanwhile the guys are debating about to go sit besides them or not. But Bright sat besides Lione leaving Shade at the door frustrated and timid.

" C'mone Shade, what are you standing there for?" Bright teasingly smiled at him. Oh, how Shade wanted to facepalm his best friend.

Neverthless, he sat besides Fine.

" So, you guys know our names. But we don't know yours, care to tell us?" Lione chirped at them.

" Well, I'm Bright Diamond, my parents are the owners of the famouse jewel brand, Diaz."

" Oh my gosh! I love them so much! I have like, so many Jewels of you guys, it's unbelievable!" Lione exclaimed. Bright gave her his infamouse gentlemen smile, " If you'd like, I can ask my parents to give you free examples."

" Oh, that's alright. You don't have to do that, I'll just buy it like anyother person."

" Alright then, but if you change your mind. You can Always ask me."

" Maybe, I will."

" Well," everyone's eyes turned to Shade, he gulped as he also felt Fine's eyes on him, " I'm Shade Moon, my dad is an icredible doctor and the founder of the Moon Hospital in all Mystery Planet. And my mother is an artist who made the works Star Crossed Lovers."

This time, Fine's eyes widened. " I love your mother's work!" she blurted out, when she realzied she said that outloud, she covered her mouth. A blush crept on her cheeks, Lione silently giggled. And Bright gave Shade the look.

" You like her work?" Shade managed to ask her, Fine looked up at him. And nodded so cutely, " Yes, my dad loves her work aswel. I Always beg him to buy her paintings because they're all so magical. It's like they put me in some kind of spell. And they remind me of my mother."

Fine could see from the looks of the guys eyes that they wanted to know it, but couldn't ask it. " My parents are divorced and I haven't seen my mother since I was 4. I don't even know her anymore, and I also don't know anything about my twin sister."

" You have a twin sister?" Bright asked in surprise. Fine nodded, " Yeah. Unfortunuatly I don't know her where abouts."

The guys didn't ask any fruther questions about it. So they changed the topic to one of Shade's interesses. Only the person who asked wasn't Shade nor Bright.

" So, Shade. Do you have a girlfriend?" Lione asked all of a sudden! It made Fine and Shade almost choke on their food! " L-Lione! You don't ask such things!" Fine said flustered by her friend's boldness.

Bright waved it off, he was trying to hide a laugh. " D-don't worry Fine. He'll gladly tell you about his status, right Shade?" Bright gave Shade an evil smile. Shade glared at him. But turned to the girls again, Lione looking excited at him and Fine uncomfortable.

" W-well, I don't have a girlfriend. Not yet, anyway."

" Not yet? So you like a girl," Lione chirped with a smile, though glances at Fine and him. Shade avoided her gaze, " Y-yeah. She's very athletic and she loves singing and dancing. She's even friends with some incredible singers! But what I love more about her, is her honesty and how pure she is."

A silence fell over them, Bright's still giving Shade the look. And Lione's glances between Shade and Fine with the same look. While Fine, " She sounds wonderfull!"

_" He's/I'm talking about you idiot!" _they all thought.

* * *

><p><strong>... I know, I know. You can kill me if you'd like, no, no. Just kidding. <strong>

**You know what I got into lately? The Maze Runner Movie and Series by James Dashner. Holy shit you guys, I love it. So fucking much, you should watch it! If you dare! Let me tell you, A movie based on books as never made me WANT to the read the books to know what happens next! **

**Also, next Friday I have a project with children for carnival! I'm gonna be an angel, it suits my personality. A lot. See you in the next update!**

**Anyway, review, follow and favourite, maybe?**


End file.
